kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Kaz Lehn
Kaz Lehn is a pure-blood human and a childhood friend of Kubera Leez. He has a brother, Haas Lehn. He and his brother lost their parents early and Leez's mother took care of them. Despite his circumstances and his dark appearance, he has a bright and spirited personality. He is one year younger than Leez, but the date difference is only about two months, so he does not call her "Nuna." Appearance Kaz appears as a boy in his teens, with slightly tanned skin. He has short, dark-brown, spiky hair, dark-brown eyebrows and eyes. He initially wears blueish shoes, blue trousers, and a purple sweater, and later added a dark-pinkish scarf around his neck. He usually appears along with Haas and a teal cat-like pet that was supposed to be Leez's replacement birthday present. Personality Kaz has a playful, and slightly sarcastic, teasing personality. He has a love-and-hate relationship with Kubera Leez, which consists of him verbally teasing her and playing on her weaknesses, with Leez physically responding, often accompanied by threats on his life. Skills and Abilities Because of his triple-Nil attributes, he is unable to use hoti or bhavati magic due to a 50% failure rate of spells. However, he is not restricted from using Chaos silent magic, but has yet to be (explicitly) shown using it. Notes * He is first of two characters (the second being Teo Rakan) to have triple Nil attributes, making him a rare survivor of that particular birth time. * He possesses some kind of luck/prediction ability that has yet to be explained. * He is physically tougher than he appears, as he is said to have received many punches from Leez that were strong enough to injure even Agni, and are considered to be lethal to normal people. * He thought (out loud) that Sagara was prettier than Brilith. * Although highly unlikely, Leez initially considered Kaz to be the one responsible for the destruction of her village, thinking he had concocted some elaborate prank to surprise her. *There is fan speculation that Asha resurrected Teo because otherwise Kaz would become the new Priest of Chaos and Leez would likely hear about it and discover that he was still alive. Plot Season 1 Chapter 1: A Girl with a God's Name Kaz shouts at his friend Kubera to wake up and prepare lunch for them like she had promised, but she oversleeps. Outside, Kubera demands a birthday gift from him, which he presented to her: an elementary level mathematics book (which is a pun on one of Kubera's major weaknesses). He is rejected with a hit that sends him flying; there seems to be no serious damage, however. His brother Haas consoles him and suggests they buy a proper present. Chapter 2: The Queen and the Bum Shortly after the destruction of his village, he is seen with Haas (holding a broken leash) amongst Brilith's admirers in Atera. He appears to be chasing a small animal with two tails. Chapter 3: The Sorrow of Loss Soon after the fires, caused by Gandharva's manipulation of Agni, die out in Atera, Kaz is one of the first to notice Maruna in the distance in sura form, shortly before the Garuda begins his initial attack on the city. Chapter 6: The Past I Yearn For Leez spots Kaz from atop the outer walls of Atera, thinking he may be a ghost, moments before Asha teleports out of the city with her. Chapter 10: The Night it Rained Fire Kaz is with Haas among the crowd near Atera's temple square when the sky turns red again. Kaz recalls the red sky on the day he and Haas came to Atera to buy Leez a new birthday present, a teal cat-like animal with two tails that Kaz now wears on top of his head. They presume that Leez died that day and ponder her fate in the afterlife when Sagara bumps into Kaz. He tells Haas how pretty that girl is, which she overhears, leading to her decision to delay killing every human around her. He stays there talking to Haas, and witnesses the arrival and quick defeat of Cloche. Once the battle is over, he and Haas excitedly listen to an explanation about Brilith and the defense system. Season 2 Chapter 29: Isle of Myths Mirha receives information from her assistant about two other survivors from Leez's village, Kaz and Haas, who are now living in Atera. Mirha states that they are the last people that a girl who lost everything had a connection with. Chapter 30: Falling Petals Mirha's assistant, Leda, reviews the paperwork on Kaz again, which states: Born N1-1-1. His magic failure rate of 50% (due to his birth attributes) makes a magician career impossible. Only his transcendental resistance is exceptional. His transcendentals and stamina are weak, so a fighter career is also not recommended. Season 3 Chapter 38: Devastation Chapter 39: The Value of a Life Chapter 40: Twisted Bird References es:Kaz Lehn